


病榻回忆

by THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP/pseuds/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP
Summary: *有尤杨成分的先杨*不知道是哪个平行宇宙的OOC先尤杨





	病榻回忆

**Author's Note:**

> *有尤杨成分的先杨  
> *不知道是哪个平行宇宙的OOC先尤杨

先寇布是被痛醒的。红肿的扁桃体卡在自己的咽部里，莫名使他想起一些别的东西。先寇布想起身给自己倒杯水，可脑内仿佛有两架战斗机盘旋，轰鸣声不绝于耳际。

「我感冒了。」

十秒钟后先寇布意识到这个问题。

如果说刚刚身体的异常还未被大脑发现，先寇布还有一点儿想要起床的意念，现在的他头痛难耐四肢发寒，完完全全只想在温暖的被子里发懒。

「我确实老了。」

昏昏沉沉之中，先寇布这样想到。以前他不相信什么光阴似箭岁月如梭的鬼话，不如说他在退役前从没意识到人是会衰老的，即使他从二十岁成长到三十七岁，只要战争还在继续，像罗严塔尔一样的敌手他仍就可以再打十个。可而今他确确实实感受到自己已不再年轻，他体会到这一点可以说是一瞬间的事，而这一瞬具体是指他退役的那刻。先寇布的前半生与敌人和女人紧密联系，自他退役那刻起“敌人”这个东西就不存在了，他失掉了生命里的一半乐趣。

对往昔峥嵘岁月的回忆让先寇布再次想起了杨威利——他的前任上司。之所以这样讲，是因为他们现在是恋人（也许？），这种说法是卡介伦的打趣，先寇布也不能确定其正确性，他没有什么恋爱的经验，但为人四十余年来的见识是他领悟到多数“恋人”之间都要求另一半的忠贞，这一点先寇布扪心自问做不到，杨威利也做不到。基于此他们就不能算作恋人，至多是床伴。

虽然无法评价杨威利作为恋人的一面，可他作为性伴侣实在是无可挑剔。还在伊谢尔伦时他曾在舰队里听到过一些关于指挥官的八卦，从他那个独身主义的学弟到经验丰富的红桃Ace一致认定杨威利是个和女孩子讲话都会脸红的纯情处男，林兹则认为圣洁的神明的字典里是不存在性的。先寇布对他们的看法不以为然，他不知道林兹脑补的是哪路不着调的“神明”，禁欲是苦行僧的事，没什么理由纯粹是跟自己过不去，神明才不会干这种傻事。他头一次意识到别人眼里的杨威利是这样一种形象，上次他产生等量的震惊感还是因为听说不苟言笑的干冰之剑领养流浪狗的事。

回忆一旦开始就像已沸腾的玉米浓汤，不管先寇布愿不愿想起来，往事都会咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡儿从大脑深处翻涌出来，粘在锅壁上洗也洗不下来。杨威利在床上不是一个腼腆的人，会很诚实地说出对另一半的所有欲望，他还会在高潮之前说一些有的没的的胡话，一边说着受不了了一边又求着先寇布再深一点。所以通常他们搞完之后完全懒得动，也就是说他们通常也不存在搞完之后的搂搂抱抱亲亲我我和对彼此技术的深入交流。

有次杨威利喝了很多酒，凌晨两点抱着空伏特加瓶敲开先寇布的门傻笑着邀请他共酌，或者上他。先寇布没有储存酒的习惯，何况杨威利那时看起来烂醉如泥，无酒可饮的他只好选择后一个选项。那次结束以后杨威利也很少见地没有倒头就睡，反倒像只小猫一样舔舐着先寇布的喉结和下颚，先寇布恍惚间又记起洗手间里的八卦，不禁感叹人类真是多面性的生物，亚典波罗和林兹看到这幅场景可能会当场吐血而亡。待到杨威利把舌头伸进先寇布的口腔的时候，他终于发现了一丝异样，杨的口腔里弥漫着一种薄荷的冷冽香气，而不是酒精味。先寇布问杨威利喝了多少，可对方明明被识破仍旧一脸坦然。

先寇布失笑，把林兹对杨威利的八卦完完整整地讲给了他，杨威利听完了也只是困扰地挠了挠已经像鸟巢一样的头发，并请先寇布转告林兹让他有这样的印象真是对不起了。先寇布总算明白，醉酒只是一个幌子，虽然这杨威利自导自演这场戏也不知道要给谁看，思来想去也只能是因为杨最近压力爆表来找自己宣泄，先寇布讲出自己的猜测，杨威利只淡淡回了一句“世界上净他妈是些烦心事。”先寇布好像还没听过杨威利这样讲话，笑着说杨别忘了自己好歹是个精神领袖，讲这种丧气话与身份不符。不料杨威利突然一个鲤鱼打挺：“你才精神领袖，你全家都精神领袖，老子分明是被拖欠工资的倒霉社畜。”先寇布没想到杨威利反应这么强烈，笑着说自己要收回前言。又提醒杨还有个养子，这种字眼说出来会让杨在尤里安心中的形象大打折扣。杨威利马上泄了气，像裹寿司一样把自己卷进被子里。

先寇布那时以为自己随口一提尤里安，现在他回想起这幕，他意识到这可能出于他内心的不平衡——一种他自己都不曾察觉的、但却确实存在的不平衡感。他知道杨和尤里安除了养父子之外还存在着一些别的情感，尤里安是个年轻人，正直而善良，唯一的问题是不会隐藏自己对于养父的欲望。先寇布并不在意，年轻人的爱意想蒲公英的种子，风一吹飘零而去，何况尤里安只是个把保护欲错误地投射在杨威利身上的毛头小子，随着青春期的结束他这份迷茫错误的单相思就会像洒落的红酒一般蒸发的无影无踪，恐怕在之后的人生中他永远也回想不起。

直到他发现尤里安和杨威利的情事。

杨威利把先寇布当做一个垃圾桶，所有消极的负面的情绪通过跟他做爱得以消除，当然这没什么不好，甚至可以说是另一种意义上的为长官分忧。而尤里安却是杨意图守护的珍宝，他想让尤里安健康快乐了无烦恼的成长。这种不平衡感由此而来——他对待杨威利和对待他之前的那些情人一样，是为了从做爱里创造欢愉的。他们之间不存在恋情，只存在欲望，他们的关系更像是一场双赢的交易，可以随时停止或继续而不会伤害彼此。可杨威利对尤里安不一样，他背负着罪恶感自己未成年的养子交合，换来的只能是更深的罪恶感，尤里安就是用这份罪恶感拴住了杨威利。杨威利以为自己亏欠他，想尽自己的可能偿还，于是他只能不停地重复着自己的错误，而尤里安只需要织好了网，杨威利就一定会落入陷阱，先寇布第一次意识到尤里安似乎不是他想像的那样纯良。

先寇布曾经只想把自己和杨威利之间的关系看作成年人的游戏，是无聊军旅生活的一点儿小调剂，他不在乎杨威利是不是跟别的人有肉体关系，就好像杨威利也不会在乎他的那些情人。可尤里安显然把先寇布当做自己的假想敌，更何况他还是个未成年，他和杨威利的关系如果曝光只能把杨威利推向更深的漩涡。

当然现在谈这些已经没有任何意义了，他们这群人都已经退役，杨威利也过上了梦寐以求的退休生活，尤里安有了属于自己的家庭，与其想这些乱七八糟的往事还不如担心担心自己。先寇布打了个喷嚏，这使他下决心起床给自己找点儿药吃。这时他听到开门的声音。

杨威利。

杨威利惊讶于先寇布日上三竿还在床上躺尸，走近才发现他脸色差劲。他将手放在先寇布的额头，得出结论：“你好像发烧了，华尔特。”先寇布有气无力地指了指床边的空玻璃杯，“我渴……”杨威利会意，为他泡了一杯咖啡，期间还不忘调笑先寇布钢铁之躯竟然生了病。先寇布提醒杨自己正是因为昨天跟他一起出门，而杨威利只在深秋时穿了一件衬衣，自己把外套借给他才会遭此厄运，也就是说本来生病的应该是杨威利。话还没讲完，杨威利俯下身蜻蜓点水般的亲吻了先寇布的额头，“抱歉，希望你快点好起来。”然后示意先寇布往左边挪一挪，旋即钻进了属于先寇布的被子里，嘱咐到：“我叫了医生，你可以先睡一会儿。”

「这就可以了。」先寇布想。

「我们都曾经是双手沾满鲜血的刽子手，而今可以躺在温暖的被窝里相拥而眠，真是太好了。」先寇布这样想着，闭上了双眼。

END


End file.
